


untitled

by kjdpot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, dick.. praise??, it’s also kinda mentioned/implied/whatever that jongdae’s dick is kinda small, light cuddling, mentioned bathroom stall blowjobs, ok that’s it, one night stand/hookup, shower blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjdpot/pseuds/kjdpot
Summary: He didn’t expect his night to end up like this, but he’s not complaining. No, Jongdae’s whines and soft breaths are too sweet for him to regret this, for him to dislike the position that he’s in now.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> kjdpot loves commas and jongdae: the fic
> 
> why are all of my fics the same
> 
> also another untitled bc i spent like 40 minutes trying to figure out a title and i gave up. i have one (1) titled fic. god

This is, honestly, entirely out of character for Sehun.

He’d met Jongdae three hours ago, kissed him two hours ago, been blown by him in the bathroom stall of a dirty fucking bar less than that, and now he has the small male in his bed, legs spread and hands gripping at the sheets as Sehun’s fingers pump into him. 

He didn’t expect his night to end up like this, but he’s not complaining. No, Jongdae’s whines and soft breaths are too sweet for him to regret this, for him to dislike the position that he’s in now. 

He’s barely at two fingers when Jongdae is gasping, grinding against Sehun’s hand in an attempt to get some contact on his prostate, and the high whine he lets out when he gets it is so intoxicating, Sehun drives his hand again and again to hear it  _ more _ , higher, louder.

“Sehun— _ fuck, fuck— _ I want. I want to  _ come _ , want you to fuck me,  _ please _ .” He already sounds a little wrecked, begging when they’ve just barely gotten started, but Sehun can’t give in yet.

“One more finger, I don’t want to hurt you,” Sehun replies.

Jongdae’s complaints are gone by the time Sehun has his third finger inside, scissoring them as Jongdae whimpers, teases a finger over his nipple. The sounds that slip from his mouth make Sehun crazy, and he almost wants to speed through the prep too, but he uses his self restraint and carries on.

“I’m ready, I can take you,” Jongdae says. He’s right, this time, his hole is relaxed and loose enough that Sehun can fuck him without hurting him. So the taller moves from his lower position on the bed and palms the bedside table for a condom. “Fucking finally.”

“Maybe I’ll wait a little longer,” Sehun teases, and Jongdae rolls his eyes. 

Sehun gets settled between Jongdae’s legs once again, his hands on the small man’s thighs to hold them apart before he pushes into him. Jongdae lets out a quiet moan, pulling Sehun down by the neck to kiss him.

Jongdae’s kisses are electric. Sehun can’t help but remember how those lips felt on his cock just hours ago. Sehun pulls away from the kiss and gathers himself before thrusting into Jongdae slowly, causing the other man to mewl. He picks up a slow rhythm first, just listening to Jongdae’s low, “ _ ah, ah, ah _ s” before he picks up the pace.

Jongdae hooks a hand underneath his knee and pulls his leg up to his chest, giving Sehun a better angle to go deeper. When Sehun pushes his other leg up as well, he begins to drive into Jongdae faster, harder, skin smacking with the force he’s using. 

He’s tight,  _ hot _ , squeezing around Sehun’s dick every time the latter pumps his hips. He’s moaning, letting barely coherent words slip from his mouth, hot all over.

Jongdae reaches down to touch his cock, needing to feel some pressure on it. Sehun moves his hand away and begins to stroke for him, paying extra attention to Jongdae’s pink cock head, rubbing his thumb over the slit until Jongdae is gasping. 

He’s arched off the bed, being fucked and jacked off and kissed all at once, and it’s so  _ overwhelming _ , he can’t help but scratch his fingernails down Sehun’s back in some attempt to ground himself. It doesn’t work, he’s so close that nothing will ground him at this point, but Sehun moans and nips Jongdae’s bottom lip.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Jongdae cries out.

“Do it, let me feel you come, baby,” Sehun replies, quickly running his thumb over Jongdae’s slit over and over again. A pleasant chill runs down Jongdae’s back at the pet name, and he’s coming, semen spitting from his cock and into Sehun’s hand, over his stomach. 

Sehun comes moment after, milking both his and Jongdae’s orgasms until Jongdae is shaking from the amount of overstimulation. 

The taller man pulls out, tying off the condom and throwing it into the bin beside his desk. “You wanna shower now or in the morning?” he asks.

“Uh, I don’t wanna sleep all gross. Are you gonna kick me out after?”

“It’s the middle of the night,” Sehun says, “You can leave if you want, but I don’t mind if you stay.”

Jongdae nods slowly. “You wanna shower with me?”

Sehun doesn’t hesitate on his answer, and Jongdae smiles—bright, sweet, Sehun thinks he rivals the city lights outside. 

Showering with another person is awkward, it’s kind of guaranteed to be, but Sehun’s shower is big enough that they can both fit comfortably without bumping into each other too much. There’s a lot of obligatory post-coital shower making out, initiated by Jongdae, obviously.

Which eventually turns into Sehun grabbing his ass, and Jongdae moaning, until eventually Sehun’s on his knees and kissing his cock.

“Have you ever been told you have a pretty cock? It’s so perfect, pink and soft and, God.” Sehun opens his mouth to lick the head. Jongdae’s fingers find their way into Sehun’s wet black hair, not tugging but just resting there.

“Mh, you’re the first.” He chuckles lightly. “I’m not exactly impressive.”

“You’re insane,” Sehun whispers, nearly drowned out by the sound of the showerhead. They’re mostly out of the spray, and they should honestly probably turn it off, but oh well. “Perfect, I fucking swear.” He takes the head fully into his mouth, sucking and feeling Jongdae’s thighs tense up underneath his fingers.

He keeps going, taking the rest of his length into his mouth and sucking, humming around it, feeling Jongdae shudder. The smaller man’s hand is buried in his hair, tugging when Sehun moans around him. 

The sensitivity from his recent orgasm and Sehun’s ministrations combined make him come embarrassingly fast, but Sehun doesn’t seem to be complaining when he swallows and licks up every drop.

Shortly afterwards, they get out of the shower and Sehun gives Jongdae a pair of underwear and a big t-shirt before they flop into bed together. “You don’t mind cuddling, do you?” Jongdae asks.

“I’m all for cuddles,” Sehun replies. Jongdae tucks himself into Sehun’s side, and Sehun slings an arm over him.

Sehun doesn’t do this stuff, meeting guys at bars and taking them home and then never seeing them again. And he’s reminded of  _ why  _ he doesn’t do this stuff as he looks at Jongdae’s sleeping form and feels that little sense of warmth.

(They eat breakfast together, and Jongdae gives him his phone number and a goodbye kiss before heading out. Sehun has an obnoxious smile on his face for the rest of the day.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was ok, sorry for the weird spacing i don’t know how to properly break up the different parts ??? i hope it’s like... readable


End file.
